


Take. It. Off.

by evilythedwarf



Series: Emma and Bandit!Regina in the Enchanted Forest [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take. It. Off.

Henry is gone hunting in the forest and neither of them are worried. They do this in very calm and not at all overbearing ways like taking long walks through the forest near the boys’ camp, and staying up late at night with a candle burning in the window in case he has the sudden urge to come home.

Clearly, they are champs at this motherhood thing.

Storybrooke Regina never would have let him go, Emma thinks. She’s sure of it, but then she’s not, because really, in the end, there was very little Henry didn’t get away with doing, but she probably would have been anxious and terrified and counting the minutes until he got back.

Not that Regina isn’t anxious. Or counting the minutes until their boy comes back. She’s not terrified though, and Emma would like to think it’s because it’s the two of them, waiting for him together.

Of course, there are far more interesting things they could be doing with their lovely child free time. Even though Henry is hardly a child, these days. At 15, he’s not precisely ignorant as to what his moms do in the privacy of their bedroom, but they’re quiet, for the most part, even though being quiet takes some effort, sometimes. Lots of biting of shoulders and burying of faces in the pillows.

Tonight, though, their tiny cabin in the woods is all theirs and Emma has plans. She has big plans. She has so many amazing plans.

And Regina is sitting cross-legged on the floor, making arrows. Very focused.

“Henry won’t be back until tomorrow,” Emma says.

“Mhm-hm.”

“Until late, tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“We’re all alone.”

“Do you think we should check up on him again?” Regina asks, looking up from her sticks and feathers and strings.

“What? No, he’ll be fine.”

Regina continues to work, and really, Emma wishes she had paid attention when she was teaching Henry how to do this, cause then she’d know, and she could help, and Regina would be done that much faster.

She hovers around her, waiting, and she’s being terribly annoying, she knows, and it’s not going to help things along at all, but really, they have a kid free house, how is Regina now seeing this golden opportunity that’s being given to them?

“What is it, Emma?” she finally asks, exasperated.

“I want to have sex,” Emma blurts out, causing one of Regina’s perfect eyebrows to rise.

“Is that want you want?”

Emma shrugs and smiles, and Regina suddenly has complete control of the situation, as she so often does, even sitting on the floor, even with her arrow making things all around her and twine wrapped around her fingers.

“I want to make you scream,” Emma says, taking a step forward, standing inches away from the other woman. “That’s what I want.”

Regina bites her lower lip, and her right hand, the one not busy with twine and feathers, reaches for Emma’s thigh, making her go week at the knees.

“Make me scream, huh?”

“Ah huh,” Emma says, articulate as always.

Regina looks up at her as she stands up, leaving all her things behind. Highly uncharacteristic of her, but perhaps Emma should have taken the direct approach from the beginning, if this is what it gets her. She trails a hand down Emma’s arm and stops at the cuffs of her shirt.

“Take it off,” she says.

“What?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Which Emma does, with surprising dexterity, given the circumstances, and it’s not until later, much later, when the candle they left for Henry has burned off and they are curled together against the wall of their bedroom, because they never made it as far as the bed, that Emma realizes she never did make Regina scream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my Emma and Bandit!Regina stories :D
> 
> I can be found at tumblr under @evilythedwarf


End file.
